


Untold Truth

by buckyismymainman



Series: Avengers Drabbles [52]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Captain Marvel (2019) Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-05 14:02:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18830134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buckyismymainman/pseuds/buckyismymainman
Summary: Carol runs into Genis-Vell, the son of Mar-Vell, and doesn't trust him as they hunt down Moonston and Kl'rt.





	1. Chapter 1

Carol hadn’t been on earth long before meeting Genis-Vell. He was looking for something and Carol was willing to help if he got him off earth quicker. He was Kree and while he claimed he wasn’t with the Kree, she was still wary of him.

She was driving with Genis-Vell in the front seat where she could keep an eye on him. Maria was in the back with Monica, just as on edge as Carol was.

“Hey Lieutenant Trouble, can you put your headphones on for me?” Carol asked.

Monica sighed but did so without question or complaints. She had learned by now that when it came alien topics she wasn’t allowed to listen in on those conversations.

“So you’re Kree?” Maria asked warily. She remembered her last encounter with the Kree and wasn’t sure if she was ready to deal with any more Kree drama.

“I was,” he responded, glancing back at Maria. “I’m like Vers—“

“I go by Carol now,” she gripped the steering wheel a bit tighter, her knuckles turning white.

“I apologize,” Genis-Vell said. “But as I was saying, I’m much like Carol. When I learned what was really going on in the war I left. I’ve been on the run since then.”

Carol glanced at him and nodded at his jacket, “You a Ravager now?”

Genis-Vell was surprised to see that Carol recognized the Ravanger jackets. “How do you know this is a Ravager jacket?”

“I went to Contraxia once with my old Starforce unit. I saw some Ravagers and I know the look of one anywhere.”

“Well I was a Ravager once upon a time, but then there was an accident and the Kree took me in, I got suspicious of their activities, looked into things and when I found out what was really going on I left. I’ve been on the run ever since.” He turned and gave Carol a look, “What were you doing on Contraxia?”

“We were hunting down a supposed group of Skrulls hiding out there.” Carol launched into the story. About ten minutes later when the song was changing Monica heard Carol exclaimed, “Min-erva went through eighteen androids and I didn’t even last with two!” Now she really wanted to know what she had missed.


	2. Chapter 2

Carol and Genis were staying on the search for Kl’rt, they had been tracking him all over the world, but to no avail.  The two of them were currently staying in a hotel together in Japan while they tried to figure out where to go to next.

Carol wasn’t sure how she should feel about Genis, she didn’t trust him and she was suspicious because his abilities were so much like hers.  How had he gotten them?  When had he gotten them?

Carol had fallen asleep before Genis, she was tired from all the traveling and she figured if he wanted her dead he would have tried something by now.  It was late when she was pulled from sleep, unfamiliar voices filled the room and she woke thinking that maybe Genis had double-crossed her.

Slowly she turned over to where Genis’s bed was located.  Instead of finding more people she found him watching a video.  She could make out a thin sheen of sweat on his body and noticed that his hair was plastered to his forehead.  He looked vulnerable in that moment.

She looked at the video he was watching her eyes widening when she noticed a smaller, sicklier version on Genis on the screen.  There were two people with him, they had to be his parents, he looked like them.  They looked like they were in a lab together, the Tesseract there with them.  

“This is going to make you feel better,” she heard the woman say.  “It’ll make you stronger.”

Young Genis was shaking his head, he looked scared.  “No, please no more.”

His father knelt before him, “We’re just trying to save you.”  He pointed to somewhere off screen.  “We’ll be in that room over there, okay?  We’re still with you.”

Genis was still shaking his head, tears flowing down his face.  “Please,” he begged, but his parents ignored his pleas and headed for the room.

Carol watched with horror as the Tesseract began to glow, Genis was sitting there watching it in horror, screaming for his parents to stop.  There was something wrong, Carol could sense that something was coming by the way the older Genis tensed up.

Suddenly there was an explosion and Carol sat up as she watched young Genis overpowered by the explosion.  This was how he had the same abilities as her.  The same energy force that had given her the gifts she had, had also given Genis his.

“I watch this to remind myself that I’m not that kid anymore,” Genis turned his head slightly, he knew Carol had woken up and was watching the video with him.  “That I’m not a mistake.”

Carol turned back to the screen, it was paused on his parents running toward his body, he had passed out from the explosion and the surge of new powers entering his body.  “Why did they do that?”

“I was a sick kid, they were trying to make me better,” he said with a shrug.  “Unfortunately the experiment went wrong one day and I was given my abilities.”  He turned the screen off and laid back on his bed.  “Get some rest, we still have a long journey ahead of us.”


End file.
